A Choice must be made
by InSaNiTyWiLlFiNdMe
Summary: Feliciano has to make a choice and hopefully it's the right one. Warning contains bits and pieces of smut


"Ve, Germany, I am really hungry. Can make me something, Per favore?" The Italian said as he wrapped his arms around Germany. Italy smiled sweetly hoping that would help persuade the German. Ludwig ignored Italy's smile, shaking his head slightly as he spoke. "Nein, You can eat after you train." Italy unwrapped his arms from Germany, crossing them afterwords. "But, Luddy, I am too hungry to train. Can't we train later?" Germany shook his head once more. "Nein. Now, Start training or You will have to run laps." Italy shook his head, arms still crossed. "Luddy, I don't want to." Germany crossed his arms giving Italy a stern, serious look. "Fine. You can run laps then. Start running." Italy uncrossed his arms and started running his laps.

When he was out of Germany's sight, He started running off towards the town. Italy, being fast at running, was soon in the town. He slowed his running down to a walk. Feliciano looked back to see if Germany was following him. Not paying attention while turning the corner, Italy soon found himself on the ground. He looked up to see someone familiar. "You fucking bastard! Watch where- Oh, Veneziano." Italy stood up brushing himself off. "S-Sorry, Fratello, I wasn't paying attention." Lovino sighed, looking his brother in the eyes. "What are you doing in Venice?" Italy looked away from his Brother's gaze before he spoke. "Well, Germany wanted to train here in Italy, Which isn't going to well right now..." Lovino crossed his arms as he spoke. "Tell that stupid potato bastard to stay off of our land. This is our land not his. If he wants to train, He can do it in his own land. Just not ours." Italy looked back at his brother with a sadden look. "Why do you have to be so mean to Germany? What did he ever do to you?" The elder Italian glared at the other, his arms still crossed. "Because he took my damn brother." Italy wrapped his arms around his brother. "Aw, Fratello." Holding back tears, Lovino hugged his brother back slightly. "I'm sorry.." Italy pulled back slightly, placing one of his hands on the others cheek. "Lovi, Do you want to go somewhere to talk?" Italy asked with a small smile on his face. Lovino nodded slightly. "Si, idiota."

Later that day, The two Italian brother were sitting on the couch, each with a glass of wine in their hands. Lovino looked at his glass. "Feliciano, I am really sorry for everything that I did to you." Italy was looking down at his glass when Lovino spoke. Lovino looked over at his brother, reached over to him using his free hand, catching his brother's chin with his thumb and forefinger, turning his head so that he could look his brother in the eye. Without saying anything else, Lovino leaned forward, placing his lips softly against Italy's. Italy was surprised by the kiss, finding himself kissing back. After a moment, Italy pulled back, breaking the kiss. "I know."

After that, their lips hovered over each other's for a long while, their warm breath grazing each other's lips before, finally, Lovino leaned forward to press their lips together once more, and over.. and over again. Their kisses had become more longing, more apologetic as Lovino found himself slowly pushing Italia Veneziano back against the couch as both their glasses of wine found the table.  
"Lovino.." North Italy gave a small whine as greedy hands began to explore his body, though he didn't protest. And Lovino simply smiled, sealing their lips once more, this time more greedy and lustful than their other kisses.

Feliciano lay panting, his face buried in couch arm as shaking hands gripped to the couch. "L-Lovino! Ah, gentle- Ah, ah!" The Italian cried out as his eyes filled with pleasured tears, being rocked roughly on the couch by his brother's body that was bent over his, releasing small, pleasured noises as Feli did. The honey eyes clenched shut as he cried out, his brother finding that one bundle of nerves and taking insane advantage of the spot, causing Feliciano to screams out in pleasure. "L-Lovino!"

As the younger Italian fell onto the couch, exhausted and a complete mess as he continued to pant, clutching onto his brother who swiftly shifted, making it so Feliciano was laying on top of Lovino. Soon, both their eyes closed in an attempt to help them regain their breath, until a green hue opened to look to the shuddered Italian above him. He had no idea how this had turned into sex, or, more than that, love making, but it indeed did.

"Feliciano.." nimble fingers traced down his shivering spine, looking down at his brother who was laying down on his chest. "You don't have anything going on with Germany, do you?" Feliciano gasped quietly. Tears forming in his eyes. "I-I just cheated on Germany..." Italy mumbled to himself, trying to get up. Lovino wrapped his arms around Italy to hold him down. Italy kept trying to get up finding out, finding it was no use. He buried his face into his brother's chest. Italy couldn't believe that he just cheated on Germany. Lovino was trying his best to calm his younger brother down. Italy sat up, wiping the tears. What should he do? He loves Germany, but He now loves Romano too. Feliciano, now knew, that he was going to have to choose between them. Which one did he love more? It was going to be a hard decision.

Later that night, Feliciano decided to stay with his brother, not wanting to go back and face Germany. Ludwig was probably really mad at him for running off. Feliciano let out a long sigh as he fell onto the bed. Lovino laid on the bed next to him, pulling his brother close. A small smile formed on Feliciano's face as he rested his head against his brother's chest. Italy closed his eyes tiredly. "Ti amo and buonanotte, Lovi.." Lovino smiled, "Anch'io ti amo and Buonanotte, Feliciano.." The two Italian brothers both were pulled into a deep sleep.


End file.
